


O que você está fazendo?

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Um pequeno tiro em que Hermione se pergunta o que está fazendo ao se apaixonar pelo professor de Literatura Comparada na Universidade, o taciturno e brilhante Severo Snape.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	O que você está fazendo?

Hermione olhou para a sua imagem refletida no espelho, se sentindo uma idiota. Ela tinha arrumado o cabelo com um produto que Gina insistia a anos que ela usasse; sua blusa, embora simples, era nova e combinava perfeitamente com a calça de alfaiataria. O velho relógio de tira de couro marrom que ela tanto amava dava um toque a mais no conjunto, mas uma coisa era nova: tinha batom nos seus lábios! Hermione mal ligava para maquiagem, não fazia tanto o seu estilo. Ela só tentava esconder um pouco as olheiras de passar madrugadas estudando, e estava perfeito.

Mas hoje, _correção_ , nos últimos meses, ela estava perdendo a cabeça. E hoje foi o dia que ela jogou completamente a toalha. Desistiu. Se entregou a insanidade.

A insanidade cujo nome era Severo Snape. Seu professor de Literatura Comparada. Pós-doutor em Literatura Inglesa e um currículo que parecia um dos livros que ela se debruçava por horas na mesa de estudos da universidade. O homem era brilhante. Incrível. Tão, tão inteligente. E aquela voz... Como se não bastasse todo o resto, na última aula ele leu um poema de Byron em francês. Aquele homem declamando um poema em francês foi a gota d’água para o seu autocontrole. E, sim, Hermione era uma pessoa disciplinada. Mas aquele homem fazia sua determinação virar pó. Sua racionalidade perdia consistência e evaporava junto com o seu bom senso.

Aquilo estava errado em tantos níveis. Ela era aluna dele. Tudo bem, aluna da graduação. E só até hoje, sua última aula do semestre. Mesmo assim, homens como ele não olhavam para garotas como ela a menos que fosse exclusivamente para levá-las para a cama. Mas isso não era do feitio dele. Hermione sempre ficava atenta quando suas colegas de quarto começavam a falar do “mal-humorado sexy”, melhor, a _reclamar_ dele, e elas sempre brincavam que o que ele precisava era de sexo. Ao que parecia, o professor Snape era um homem sério, de ética inabalável e jamais se relacionara com uma aluna antes. O que deixava Hermione ainda mais apaixonada e desolada ao mesmo tempo; apaixonada porque só demonstrava o quão íntegro ele era, e desolada porque ela sabia que não tinha chances. A menor delas.

Às vezes parecia que ele a olhava diferente. E teve uma vez, quando ela fizera uma pergunta num simpósio sobre modernismo, que Hermione jurava que ele a olhou diferente, com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos de ônix. Hermione corou como uma aluna idiota, é claro, e abaixou a cabeça, mas depois ficou pensando que era só imaginação. Ela estava vendo o que queria, e isso era perigoso.

Só que hoje... Hoje ela queria _ser_ diferente. Queria ser mais ousada, queria saber conversar com os homens, queria ter uma áurea feminina – ou o que quer que essa bobagem toda significasse, só para sentir o olhar dele nela. Não como professor-aluna; mas como um homem olhava para uma mulher. Ela sabia que estava brincando com fogo, porque o que deveria ser uma paixão platônica passageira virou algo mais, e ela estava perdida.

— O que você está fazendo? – ela murmurou para si mesma, balançando a cabeça. Num impulso, ela tirou o batom. Não combinava com ela. Suspirando resignada de que ela parecia mais com ela mesma, e menos com uma mulher que poderia atrair o seu professor vinte anos mais velho, inteligente, sexy e viajado, ela caminhou para o que seria o seu último dia de aula com ele.

No caminho, Hermione vagamente lembrou do poema que estudara em Literatura Portuguesa no semestre passado.

_ENCOSTEI-ME a ti, sabendo bem que eras somente onda._

_Sabendo bem que eras nuvem, depus a minha vida em ti._

_Como sabia bem tudo isso, e dei-me ao teu destino frágil,_

_fiquei sem poder chorar, quando caí._

Ela sorriu, amarga, porque o poema parecia escrito para alguém que estava brincando com fogo. E ela não se importava.

...

— Foi um prazer lecionar para vocês neste semestre. E Sr. Longbottom, quando quiser escolher matérias apenas para créditos extras, por favor, evite a minha. A Sra. Granger não estará lá para te salvar novamente. – ele sorriu enquanto o Neville praticamente se afundava na cadeira, provocando risos dos outros alunos. Hermione estremeceu, sentindo o rosto arder. Ela só queria ir embora.

Os próximos cinco minutos seguiram com uma palestra bastante entusiasmada – dentro dos padrões estoicos do Snape, claro – sobre o futuro que os alunos escolheriam, mas Hermione não conseguia escutar. A única interação que eles tiveram durante as quase duas horas de aula foi sobre ela ajudar um colega que estava completamente perdido na matéria, e em questão de segundos eles provavelmente só se encontrariam pelos corredores.

Sério, quão patética ela poderia ser?

Vagamente, ela escutou os aplausos, os materiais sendo guardados, os alunos se movimentando para sair, alguns se despendido dela, mas tudo que Hermione conseguia pensar era em fugir rapidamente para longe dali.

— Srta. Granger, posso ter uma palavra? – _Droga_.

— Sim, senhor? – suas pernas tremiam. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo? Talvez ela desmaiasse.

— Espero que não tenha se importado com a brincadeira que fiz no fim da aula. Não tive a intenção de envergonhá-la, e o Sr. Longbottom já está acostumado com a minha implicância. Temos uma boa relação.

— Não, senhor! De forma alguma. Mas quero que saiba que nunca foi minha intenção sabotar a matéria para-

— Srta. Granger...

— Porque eu admiro muito o senh- digo, a matéria, e foram os cinco meses mais gratificantes da minha graduação até agora. E tenho certeza que será até o final. E-

— Hermione. – _Deuses_.

— Sim?

— Respire. – ele sorriu discretamente, apoiando o peso do corpo na mesa. – Você é uma aluna brilhante. Tenho certeza que terá uma carreira muito promissora.

— Eu agradeço, senhor. Muito.

Eles estavam presos no olhar um do outro. Era imaginação dela, ou ele também parecia nervoso? Não poderia ser. Tentando conter a decepção consigo mesma por não conseguir pensar em um mísero assunto que adiasse a sua partida, ela deu um sorriso estranho e se despediu.

E justamente quando ela estava na porta, ouviu a voz dos seus sonhos chamar.

— Srta. Granger, Hermione.

Ela olhou para trás rapidamente, quase derrubando os livros em suas mãos.

— Sim? - sua boca estava seca. Suas mãos tremiam. Ele parecia um deus escuro sentado na sala antiga; uma espécie de ser de outro mundo, etéreo, e ao mesmo tempo presente. Tão presente que ela podia senti-lo à distância.

— Você tomaria um café comigo na livraria da esquina?

...


End file.
